<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Nothing by sewn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982618">For Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn'>sewn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shannara Chronicles (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Mareth, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wil says the wrong thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You knew him for a week.”</p><p>Mareth freezes like she’s been struck.</p><p>Wil regrets immediately. It was cruel to say and he opens his mouth, he only—</p><p>Invisible force pushes him into the concrete wall, makes all his bones rattle.</p><p>“You have <i>no idea</i>.”</p><p>Her teeth are bared, eyes black, must be the light—</p><p>Another strike. His lungs burn.</p><p>“He was here-” she growls, hand on heart, “-now, <i>nothing</i>.” The word makes Wil’s skin crawl.</p><p>Breathless, Wil wonders if she’ll break something in him next.</p><p>“<i>Leave</i>.” Mareth retreats instead.</p><p>Wil flees the room, confused, powerless before her magic and sorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>